Control
by KLAINEBOWED
Summary: This is kind of what I think would happen if Kurt had powers, but it wasn't necessarily uncommon. When Karofsky takes it too far, Kurt accidentally loses control and goes to Dalton Academy, where he can learn to control said powers
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

THE BULLY

Kurt Hummel could dance. He could sing. He had two loving parents-well, only one was his parent-friends, and a pretty nice life. He also had powers.

These powers weren't necessarily odd. About half of Ohio had these powers. However, Kurt could barely control his. And thus, they were a danger to many people. His friends in Glee club all knew about the powers. Not the rest of the school.

Kurt wasn't even sure about the extent of his powers. He was forbidden to use them at school, and his father wasn't sure what to do while at home. Somehow, there were only three people, including Kurt, in Glee who had powers.

Kurt never found it hard without his powers assisting him. But there were some people who tested him. Namely: Dave Karofsky.

Karofsky was one of those people who was ignorant about everything. Not to mention that he was a huge homophobe. He bullied Kurt for being gay, and Kurt never let it get to him. Mostly...

The big change really came around when he got pushed into the lockers for what seemed like the millionth time. Kurt felt tears prick his eyes and tried to wipe them away before anyone saw. Mr. Shuester, the Spanish teacher and Glee coach, was the only one who did. He brought Kurt into his office to talk a little bit. Kurt knew that there was more than just one reason that this talk happened. Mr. Schue wanted to make sure Kurt had control.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

A few days later, Kurt wanted to kill something. Karofsky had slushied him and ruined his designer outfit! But he had to calm himself down by thinking about what their competition for Sectionals was doing right now. The Warblers apparently were a school for high school boys with powers. Kurt could almost feel a lightbulb flicked on inside his head. He could ask to transfer!

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Kurt was walking to his car after school when the most terrifying, disgusting thing that had ever happened took place. Karofsky, the homophobic Neanderthal, pressed Kurt into the side of a car. Kurt struggled against Karofsky, but froze when he felt lips on his. Karofsky was kissing Kurt. It was revolting and Kurt struggled to get away from him. This was his first kiss that really counted. And it was with his sworn enemy. This was not how it was supposed to be!

Karofsky pulled away after about three seconds. Kurt looked over Karofsky's shoulder and saw Azimio, James, and some other football player walking up to him and Karofsky. Kurt was frozen in fear. Then, he felt his entire body getting warm. A scream sounded out as all four football players ran away from the fiery form that was Kurt Hummel.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Kurt drove as fast as he could all the way home. When he arrived, he ran into the house and downstairs to his room immediately. He fell onto his bed and began to cry. It wasn't him being weak. He was crying because he had been strong for too long.

"Wanna talk about it?" A voice floated through the door. It was his father, Burt Hummel. Burt sat down on the bed beside Kurt and rubbed his back until he was calm enough to talk.

Kurt sat up slowly and nodded. He took a deep breath as he pulled the Dalton Academy pamphlet from his pocket.

"I want to transfer. To this place. It's called Dalton Academy and it's for people like me. People with powers. I know it's a lot of money, but we can probability scrape together enough money to last this one year. Then I can go back to McKinley. Please, Dad, I need this school. It will really help me with control and-" Kurt wanted to continue but he was interrupted by his father.

"You can go." Burt said.

"Oh my god! Thank you dad, thank you thank you thank you!" Kurt smiled hugely.

"But if I hear that you are doing any less than excellent I will pull you out of school and I will home school you."

Kurt nodded frantically and hugged his father.

"I promise I won't let you down!"

Now that he was going to Dalton, all that he had to do was tell the New Directions. This would be fun...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So I read the review I got, and it honestly made my day! Thank you for reading this! Also, I think I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter I posted so sorry. And now that I'm done with my talking, here's the next chapter! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any recognizable characters.**

CHAPTER TWO

THE TRANSFER

Blaine Anderson hadn't been very happy about his powers when he first found out about them. Not even a little bit. Weren't they just another reason for his parents to hate him?

Yes. They were. His parents had sent him away and he hadn't gone back to that house for years. Blaine usually went to Wes or David's house for the summer. Blaine was a bit more accepting of them now, and Dalton Academy for Powered Boys really helped him learn to control them.

Blaine was lost deep in thought when Wes and David came out of nowhere and almost tackled him to the ground in excitement.

"What're you guys on and where can I get some?" Blaine joked. His two best friends weren't usually this crazy.

Wes grinned hugely. "WE HAVE A TRANSFER STUDENT!" He practically screamed it, drawing the attention of the entire hallway. Was this kid high?

"And how does this concern me? Look Wes, David, you guys are really vague sometimes. So if you need me I'm just going to...leave? Please? Unless you're going to elaborate?" Blaine said the last part with hope. He was honestly quite confused.

David smiled even wider than he had been, if it was possible. "So I may or may not have signed you up as a mentor for new kids a few weeks ago. You know, so you can meet people other than the Warblers. And you are his mentor!"

Blaine was shocked. And annoyed. His best friends, who he trusted more than anything in the world, had gone behind his back and signed him up to show new kids around?

"Blaine?" He was jerked out of his thoughts by Wes, who looked a little concerned.

"Isn't there a packet for him? With his information and stuff?" Blaine asked. He wasn't exactly mad at his friends, mainly because he actually had wanted to be a mentor but hadn't signed up, but he was mildly angry at their actions.

David nodded. "You can pick it up at the office when you want it. He's coming on Saturday, right Wes?"

"Yeah, so you should head over now. Just to get his stuff." Wes agreed.

Blaine said his goodbyes and headed off to the Maine Office. He was excited as the secretary gave him a folder with the transfer's schedule and an ID card with the transfer's name, birthday, and picture on it. Blaine looked at the card.

 **Name:** Kurt Hummel

 **Date of Birth:** May 27

 **Boarding House:** Slintly

 **Room Number:** 705

Then Blaine saw the picture. It was of a boy with light brown hair and blue/green/grey eyes. He was beautiful and looked confident in himself. Blaine felt himself smiling at the picture as he slid it back into the folder and left the office. Kurt Hummel. Even the name was beautiful. Blaine mentally scolded himself. For all he knew, Kurt could end up a huge homophobe! Or maybe he wasn't...

Blaine could not let himself keep thinking about the millions upon million of possibilities that could be Kurt Hummel's personality. He had a bit of a jump in his step as he walked up the stairs to his dorm house (Kurt was in the same one) and to his room. He texted Wes and David that he would be in his room if they needed him, and sat down on his bed. It was Thursday, so that meant two days until Kurt came. Why was waiting so hard?

Blaine fell asleep around ten thirty, with thoughts of a certain blue-eyed mystery boy. Waiting was really such a bummer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So thank you for reading my little note (I know that these are kind of boring sometimes) BUT THIS ONE HAS SOME IMPORTANT STUFF IN IT! So I reall have no idea when I'm going to be able to type an entire story. Oh wait, I have a ton of free time! Anyway, I will try to post a new chapter Mondays, Wednesdays, and every other weekend. Okay, now that you got all nice and bored, allow me to present to you...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Sorry!**

CHAPTER THREE

Kurt looked at the huge brick building that loomed above him. He wondered briefly why he had to move, but the memories came back all too fast. To get them out of his head, Kurt took another look at the beautiful school. It was made of slightly worn bricks, with a black roof that gleamed brightly. There was a pair of huge oak doors that were polished so much yiu could see your reflection in them. Kurt was envious of this school, and how glamorous it really was. Nervousness was also a feeling that almost drowned Kurt in the feeling.

He was supposed to go into the doors, where there would be a mentor waiting for him with a folder that had his name on it. But what if the boy who was leading him around for the first week turned out to be homophobic? Or worse, like Karofsky? Would he rape Kurt? Kurt mentally scolded himself as he remembered the no bullying policy. After about two more minutes, Kurt convinced himself to man up and entered the school.

The school was like Hogwarts almost. Hundreds of boys in blazers milled around, barely looking at him. Kurt spotted three boys in a corner and headed over to them. He was about to ask them where he could find the mentors when one turned around and held up his folder. Kurt walked up shyly and waved at him.

"Um...hi? I'm Kurt Hummel, and I was just wondering if, uh, ummm..." Kurt trailed off, feeling embarassed.

The boy with the folder grinned goofily and stuck out a hand. "Hi, Kurt! My name is Blaine, and this is Wes and David. You probably shouldn't listen to them on anything. I'm your mentor, and also really excited to meet you. May I ask your power?"

Kurt was taken aback by the boy, Blaine, and how utterly nice he was. "Fire. But I can also kind of move stuff with my mind. Mostly fire though." Kurt wanted to kick himself. Why had he not just said fire?

"Cool! My power is-" Blaine started to tell Kurt but was cut off by...Wes?

"His power is being gay. He does it awfully well. Anyway, my name is Wesley. Call me Wes. I'm a telepath, so I read minds. I can also block minds from other mind readers. If you want, I can almost predict is you'll ever get more powers, beyond the usual three, and maybe what they will be. Also, you and I are roomates so you better not be hiding anything from me because I will find out." The boy said it kind of quickly and then smirked at Blaine.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, my power is-" David was the one who interrupted this time.

"I am David. Please, hold your applause until I finish speaking. I already unlocked two of my powers. The first one is I can stretch really weirdly, like...Plastic Man, if you will. My second one is super strength. I room with Blainers here, so you might be seeing a lot of me." David had a huge smile on his face and glanced a Blaine.

Blaine was scowling and looked like he wanted to explode. "I also have unlocked two powers. One of them is super speed, so please don't challenge me to races. Ever. My second one is...kind of difficult to explain. It's like, if I touch something historical, or something where a really big event happened, I can see it. Hear it. I think it's really creepy sometimes, but at least I can use it for cool stuff." He was smiling now.

Kurt blushed slightly. Blaine was really cute. Handsome even. He had black brown hair that was gelled into oblivian. His uniform fit his body well, hugging to his chest and shoulders. And his thighs. Kurt realized that the group wad waiting for him to say something. "Blaine's gay?" He blurted out. What was wrong with him? Kurt had lost his mouth filter.

"Yeah, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Blaine sounded tentative to even himself.

"Oh, no. Of course not. I am too. I actually transferred here because of a thing at my old school that happened because I was gay and had powers as well. No problem with gayness. I'm a dolphin too!" Kurt almost slapped himself in the face. Dolpin? Seriously? The other boys looked at him curiously.

"I'm not even going to ask about what a dolphin is. I don't want to know." Wes said, holding up his hands as though they were raised in self defense.

The group laughed. After Kurt explained about Brittany and dolphins, Blaine offered to take him to the dorm rooms. When they arrived at the door to the dorm house, Blaine swiped a card at the lock. Apparently, this was his ID card, so all Kurt needed was hus own ID to get in. The rooms were nice, clean, and sort of boring. The three Dalton boys assisted Kurt in unpacking, abd Kurt could tell on thing, and one thing only.

He was going to like it here.

 **So...what do you think? Do you like the powers I gave the three of them? Also, I still need a beta and stuff for this fic so if you want to help me with that please pm me. Also, I really didn't tell you why Blaine got kicked out by his parents so next chapter will touch on that. I am also going to put in the Warblers, but they won't be a super big part in this fic. And I want your opinion on something. Should I make Wevid in this fic? I already know that I will put some Sebastian trying to win over Blaine and maybe hurting Kurt a little bit. Nothing too serious. Love you all, and please review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So...this Saturday. That is when the chapter after this will be posted. Thank you for reading my fic, it's good to know that nobody absolutely hate my story! This'll be a kind of short chapter, and it's just Blaine's flashback of getting kicked out and meeting Wes and David. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 _Blaine POV_

 _I really hoped that I wouldn't be one of those kids who got kicked out by their parents for being gay. My powers didn't really help at all, so I was already super nervous about coming out. And they had no idea about my powers either. I called them to the living room, my hands sweaty and my face flushed._

 _"Yes, son?" My father asked._

 _"I..well..so you know how I'm supposed to like girls, and fall in love with them? Well lately I've come to terms with...actually I realized it years ago..." I struggled with getting my words out._

 _"Sweetie, get to the point. We have more important things to do," my mom scolded me._

 _"Mom, dad...I'm gay." The words spill out like word vomit. I feel horrified._

 _My father scowls at me. The look on his face is one of complete disapproval. "Blaine, you aren't gay. You're not allowed to be. We are known for excellence, not fags like yourself! It's just a phase. One day you'll meet. Nice girl and that's that."_

 _I feel tears well up in my eyes. "It's not a phase," I choke out, "I'm gay. You guys are homophobic almost. Why can't you see that I like boys?" I break down into tears._

 _"No way. I did not raise a little queer. Goddammit Blaine, I guess I'll just have to hit it out of you!" My father moved towards me, fists clenched. I was too shocked at the look of disappointment in my mothers eyes to register that I needed to move. My father hit my face, and I dropped to the floor. I was sobbing uncontrollably. He kicked my side and lifted me up by the collar of my shirt. "Listen up you little faghot. You can be gay, but that means that your choice will keep us from letting you have any more flaws. Including those stupid powers that everybody seems to want to flaunt!"_

 _I nodded and ran out the door. I was grateful that I still had my phone on me. Being only fourteen, I couldn't drive or anything. I jogged to the mall that was only about seven miles from my house. I took out my wallet and bought myself some pizza at one of the food courts. As I walked to a table, I thought about what my father had said. Was I really that bad? Was I a queer? A fag? Worthless?_

 _I was was so lost in thought that I didn't see where I was walking, and almost bumped into a pair of boys. One was Asian, the other was black. "I'm s-so sorry. I-i promise I won't do it ag-a-again." I stutter out._

 _They shared a look. "No problem? Are you okay? You seem really shaken and...just kind of sad. You wanna talk?" The Asian one offered me._

 _I almost shook my head, but tears welled up again, and I bit my lip and nodded. "Wh-what are your names?" I asked, inwardly cringing at my voice crack._

 _"I'm David, and this is Wes." The black one, David, said._

 _And we did talk. Both boys, as it turned out, were bi. They were sympathetic and said that I had to tell my parents about my powers, and gave me their numbers. They told me about their school and said that I could enroll there._

 _A few weeks later, I told my parents. Back then, I only had the "history sight" power. My parents were enraged. They told me that they agreed to pay for my Dalton tuition if I never came back. "But, mom, dad. Where will I stay?" I asked desperately._

 _"No, you worthless animal," my father sneered, "You should've thought of that before you decided to have all those flaws, huh? You have three hours to get your ass out of my house. You're no son on mine."_

 _So I took my stuff, my mothers keys and car, and called up Wes. He was so kind, and let me stay with him and showed me around Dalton. From that pint forward, I didn't need my parents and Wes and David would always my best friends._

 _..._

 **So how was it? I might do a oneshot on Wevid tomorrow. Just saying. But please let me know how it was. Sebastian :( comes in next chapter as one of the main conflicts. Sorry to those of you who don't want him in the fic, he gets overthrown. Like, expelled at the end. Oop, spoilers! (Get the Doctor Who reference?) Thanks! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry I didn't post for a little while, but apparently writing a seven and a half page essay on the Boston Massacre for my "fun assignment" in Social Studies wasn't what ny teacher meant by fun. How was I supposed to know? Anyhow, thanks a bunch for reading, and we might get a little bit of Warbler craziness in this chapter! Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Blaine was really nice. Too nice, in Kurt's opinion. Wes and David seemed like they were in love, but they both claimed to be straight. Whatever they wanted to call themselves. Kurt had been thinming about Blaine lately. All day, every day, Blaine was running circles around his head. In fact, Kurt was so focused on the dark haired boy that he didn't hear the door open. Kurt had been cautious about when he sang. Never in front of the other boys, since he barely knew any of them. But as he sang along to his iPod, he let himself go completely. He sang loudly, overpowering the recording.

When Defying Gravity came on, Kurt smiled to himself, still not noticing that Wes, Blaine, and David gaping at him from the doorway. When Kurt hit the high F, the three intruding boys couldn't help but clap. Kurt looked up, startled. The audience of three stopped clapping at once when they saw the look on his face.

Wes spoke first. "Why aren't you in the Warblers? You're really good at singing!" He exclaimed with a smile.

David nodded frantically, ignoring the looks he got from his two best friends. "Please try out." He said hopefully.

Then Blaine said something that about made Kurt melt. "Well, I was going to tell you that I'm going to our monthly Warbler sleepover, but I guess now you have to come as well! I mean, you aren't a Warbler yet, but if you can pull something off like that at the sleepover, you might as well be prepared to come to our rehearsals. And before Wes asks, what's your range?"

Kurt was shocked, but managed to answer anyway. "C-countertenor..."

At this, Wes looked completely stunned. David looked amused. Blaine was just ecstatic. Blaine looped his arm in Kurt's and practically dragged him down with Wes and David. When they arrived at the sleepover, Blaine was greeted by many hugs and high fives.

"Hey there, sexy." A voice said seductively. Kurt looked up from his shoes, which he had been staring at sinc they arrived, and saw a person that had an astounding resemblance to a meerkat horse hybrid. This meerkat faced boy was looking at Blaine, who was flushed and looked anywhere but Kurt and Mr. Meerkat.

"Sebastian." Was all Blaine said in response.

"Aww, what's wrong baby? This little virgin not giving you what you want in bed?" The boy-Sebastian- said with a wink.

"Go away. We aren't dating or anything your twisted mind might think. I'm just showing him around." Blaine said, looking uncomfortable.

Thankfully for both Kurt and Blaine, Wes came up at that moment and pulled them over to a circle where all the other Warblers were sitting. There was a collection of water bottles, juices, and soda cans in the center. Kurt looked around at the circle. There was a blonde boy who was in a tight liplock with a dark haired boy sitting a few people away from them. Sebastian was on the other side of the circle, watching Kurt and Blaine. Wes and David wer sitting next to Kurt, with Blaine on his other side. There was a slightly chubby boy, with short brown hair, who was kissing a boy with flaming red hair like there was no tommorrow. Were all these boys gay?

Eventually, enough of the making out, and banged a gavel on the ground next to him. Kurt wondered where Wes had even gotten it, since he didn't have it when they arrived. "We," Wes began, "are playing Never Have I Ever. Then maybe Seven Minutes in Heaven? Truth or Dare? Spin the Bottle? We can vote. But first, everybody has to take a drink. Now, for those of you who are ignorant and live under a rock, someone will say something, like 'never have I ever peed on someone else's car' if you have, you drink. If you haven't, don't drink! David, you go first." Wes finished, pointing to David.

"Hmm. Never have I ever given someone a blowjob." Sebastian, the chubby bo, the redhead, the blonde, and the darkhaired boy all drank. Then both Wes and David laughed, seeing as Blane drank a few seconds later. "Oh, and Kurt, in case you hadn't been introduced, the redhead is Jim, Jim's boyfriend is Trent, the blonde on a sugar high is Jeff, and the dark haired boy that gets into Jeff's pants is Nick. Everybody else is in a different year. Oh, or they aren't important enough." David coughed something that sounded suspiciously like Sebastian's name.

Then it was Jeff. Kurt lost track of who was asking the questions after Nick went.

"Never have I ever had a twelve person orgy in the janitors closet." Nick, Jeff, Trent, and about seven freshman.

"Never have I ever jumped Blaine Anderson." Nobody drank to the perverted meerkat's turn.

"Never have I ever bottomed." Blaine, Wes, David, Trent, Jim, Nick, Jeff, and a couple sophomore drank. "Wait, Kurt, you've topped?" Sebastian said with a sneer.

"W-well, n-n-n-no..." Kurt hoped that nobody would ask him the dreaded question.

"Then why didn't you drink?"

"I-i haven't done that either."

"Oh. Oh holy sweet hell! You're still a virgin! Don't know why I didn't see it before. Damn, Blane. I would've thought that you wanted someone with experience!" Sebastian was apparently consistent with being a douchebag.

Wes looked really angry. "Truth or dare time! Blaine, truth or dare?" He asked, still a bit ticked off at Sebastian.

"Dare"

"Yes! I dare you to sing 'Like a Virgin' as loud as you can in the teachers dorm. In your hot pink and neon yellow Speedo."

Blaine looked quite emberassed, but carried out the dare anyhow. Sebastian let out a loud growl when Blaine walked back into the room in a Speedo, his face flushed. Blaine flipped him off and everybody went with him to see him emberass himself.

Whe Blaine finished, the Warblers were dying of laughter. "I'm glad my pain pleases you." Blaine said sourly.

Kurt had brought Blaine's shirt, pants, blazer, and tie and pawned them off at that moment. He stood in front of Blaine, blocking everybody else' him. "David," Blaine said when he was done, "truth or dare?"

"I'm not a pussy. Dare." Said David, with a confident air about him.

"Make out with Wes. For five minutes. I'll time." Blaine smirked at his blushing friends, abd the Warblers started laughing all over again.

"Wes? Is that o-okay?" David asked tentatively.

"Okay." Wes squeaked.

The two boys neared each other, and as soon as Blaine called out "timer starts when you do" they kissed. The Warblers gasped, gaped, then giggled uncontrollably. David gripped at Wes' blazer, and deepened the kiss. Obviously, one of them started sticking his tongue down the other's throat. David, who was slightly taller, moved his hand own to Wes' lower back, and one hand to the back of Wes' head. Wes let out a soft moan, and Kurt and Blaine almost considered stopping the recording of them kissing. They didn't, and when the timer went off, the boys leapt apart and blushed.

"Not dating my ass!" Trent said with a laugh. The rest of the Warblers laughed as well, and Blaine and Kurt walked up to their friends, if only to accuse them. Once the laughter subsided, the Warblers realized that they were still outside, and made their way back in. The only two people who stayed behind were Wes and David. They sent each other hopeful glances, then walked back into the Warbler Commons together, ready for a night of more fun.

...

 **So...what'd you think? Reviews are love! Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why hellooooo there! So, um thanks for the reviews and stuff yadda yadda yadda. I don't own Glee.**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Since the Warbler Sleepover, Blaine had noticed Kurt being a little friendlier with everybody. Except for Sebastian, who was a jerk as usual. Blaine had become one of Kurt's best friends, though he still had no idea why exactly Kurt had transferred. Since the kiss, Wes and David had seemed a bit jumpy around each other. Blaine had been wondering why exactly that was, when David had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up to hid dorm room.

"How did you know you were gay?" David asked.

Blaine was taken aback. Was David serious? "Um...well...I..." Blaine had to think for a minute before answering. "I guess that I just...saw boys as more...more...ness than girls? I-it's kind of hard to explain."

David nodded. "Okay. Well, I guess I should tell you why I need to ask. I...I think I'm in love. With Wes." He blushed as soon as he said Wes' name.

"Called it. Get Jim in here. He owes me twenty dollars because you admitted it." Blaine said with a smirk.

David glared playfully "Well...you love Kurt...are in love with him at least..."

Blaine's face turned so many colors that David didn't even know existed. He was to retort when Jeff ran into the room.

"Someone help me! It's Nick's birthday and I have no idea what to get him!" Jeff wailed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Go find Kurt. He'll help you."

Jeff nodded and scurried out, running around until he found Kurt. "Help! Nick! Birthday! Present! Need! Find! Now! Me! You! Mall!" Was all he got out before falling to his knees dramatically. Somehow, Kurt understood the entire thing. They left for the mall immediately.

...

Wes was also fretting over the kiss. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed it. Wes had always identified himself as, well, straight. Now he was questioning it, all because of one, stupid, perfect kiss.

He knew he could ask Nick. Or Kurt. Or Blaine. Or Jeff. Or anybody. There were a ton of people who could give him a perfect answer. He was cut off from all chances of thinking when David entered the room.

David looked like he had been crying, and Wes felt compelled to kiss him senseless right then and there. David walked over to Wes, eyes glimmering with tears, and just broke down. He cried into Wes' shoulder, holding him tightly. Wes looked up at Blaine with alarm in his eyes before kissing David on the cheek. This love would not be easy.

...

Jeff was almost in tears. He was panicking over the present that Kurt had picked out for Nick wihh him. Jeff ran to his boyfriend and handed him the wrapped gift. "Here you go, love." Jeff said with a smile.

Nick opened it, and looked at Jeff with so much love that he almost cried. Nick took a few steps forward and enveloped Jeff's lips in his. Their lips moved together before Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's neck, deepening the kiss. Soon enough, their tongues battled against each other, their hands gripping each other's blazers. They kissed as passionately and for as long as they could before breaking apart.

"I love you, Jeff."

"I've always loved you, Nick."

...

A few days later, Kurt decided that he wanted to head home for the weekend. He called Puck and asked him to pick him up. Puck had agreed to it so Kurt could surprise the New Directions. At the end of Warbler practice, Puck walked into the choir room where they had been practicing.

Blaine looked up and saw a boy in a letterman jacket with a mowhawk. He looked badass. Blaine wondered who it was for a brief moment, when Kurt squealed loudly and went running into the boy's arms. Blaine felt white-hot jealousy flare up inside of him at this boy.

Kurt and Puck hugged for a very long time, before Kurt turned around with a huge smile on his face. Blaine glared disapprovingly as Kurt introduced him. "Is that your boyfriend?" Blaine couldnt keep the words from spilling out of his mouth.

Kurt looked at him like he had grown horns. "NO!" He exclaimed. "For one, I only date guys with powers, and for two, PUCK IS NOT GAY!" Blaine blushed deeply.

"Sorry..."

"No problem. But we have to go. Bye guys!"

"Bye."

Blaine couldn't explain the happiness when he learned that Kurt was single. What was it?

...

 **So I put in some Niff fluff, let me know what you thought. Next chapter will have some more power stuff in it. I mean, I haven't really touched on it. At all...**

 **Please review! Klisses for everybody!**


End file.
